


How One John Stilinski Found Out About Werewolves

by sinistercollyflower



Series: How one Stiles Stilinski became a werewolf [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Awesome Sheriff Stilinski, Good Parent Sheriff Stilinski, Human Derek Hale, M/M, Only the canon divergence is right at the start, POV Sheriff Stilinski, Pre-Slash, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 05:17:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16486601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinistercollyflower/pseuds/sinistercollyflower
Summary: John isn't a stupid man. He knows something's up with his son and that Hale kid, but he never could have dreamed just how strange their situation was.





	How One John Stilinski Found Out About Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> Another part of my alternate cannon AU with werewolf Stiles and human Derek.  
> I figured that Derek would push Stiles to tell his dad, idk really the reason for it but it just feels like something he'd do. It's the cause of many an argument up until a point.

The first time John Stilinski sees Derek Hale after his return to Beacon Hills, it is not a happy affair. It is to ask him to identify his sister's body, or, well, what's left of it, that had been found by none other than the Sheriff's mischievous son. 

Derek is subdued, quiet, doesn't let on much of what he's thinking or feeling despite obviously being devastated. He does explain that he'd come back just a few days ago to look for Laura when she stopped returning his calls. And he asks how soon her body can be released for a proper funeral. John promises him that he'll speed up the process as much as he can, and asks if he has a place to stay while he's in town. Something about the kid, maybe the way he treated Stiles when they were both in middle school and the younger was dealing with his mother's illness, makes him want to protect him. Take him in and make him eat a full meal. He looks like he needs it. 

Derek however assures him that he has a room at a local hotel and that he doesn't plan to stay long. He's leaving after the investigation wraps. John is surprised that he didn't need to tell him that himself. Stiles just stares at Derek, cogs working behind his eyes. 

~

The next time he sees Derek, it's in the middle of what looks like an argument with Stiles. What his son has to do with the Hale kid, he has no idea, but they both look like they're barely holding back from yelling at each other. Then Derek says something to Stiles, holding a hand out as if he's to place it on his chest but stopping half way, and the teen instantly deflates. John has never seen his son give up an argument at all, let alone so quickly.

~

The investigation is getting more complicated, Stiles is acting strange, and Derek's become somewhat of a fixture in their lives. John isn't sure which of the first two are the reason for that. 

Even though Derek had, in the beginning, quietly but insistently asked him to find the culprit of his sister's murder, now he's turned around and agrees with the vet's assessment that it was a mountain lion. Stiles's injury from the night he found the body has all but healed, or so he says, and he's only got a week left of being grounded for it. Despite all this, he seems to grow closer to Derek every day, or at least, he spends more and more time with him. This doesn't surprise John much. What does is the fact that Stiles doesn't speak a word about Derek outside of discussing the investigation, even though John knows for a fact that he talks to the guy. He's hiding something, and what else is new, but this time it feels bigger somehow. 

~

The next time he catches Derek and Stiles arguing, it's in his own living room, which is -new.

Stiles has his back turned to the door, and so John can't see his face, but his shoulders are hunched up, his fists are clenched at his sides and he's hissing something in Derek's face. The older man is just standing there with his arms crossed, seemingly waiting for him to finish. 

“There is no way, in hell or anywhere else, that I'm telling him-” 

“Telling who, what.” John interrupts his son, whose shoulders hunch up even more, if possible.

Derek flicks his gaze from Stiles to him and back without much surprise, he'd noticed him straight away, then, and raises an eyebrow at the teen.  
“You should tell him.” He says calmly. Stiles shakes his head, still not turning around. 

“Tell me what.” John asks, disbelieving at the notion that he was the topic of their argument. 

“Derek…” his son warns, fists twitching like he'd wanted to reach out to the older youth but stopped himself. John realises that something is dripping from both of his son's clenched hands. Something red. 

Before his mind has the time to even panic properly, Derek meets his gaze over Stiles's shoulder head on and says, “Your son's a werewolf, sir.” 

He says it calmly, as if he's stating a fact, water is wet, the sky is blue, your son's a werewolf. His tone is so dissonant from the ludicrousness of his statement that John is startled out of any panic that was brewing at the sight of blood dripping from Stiles’s hands. 

Then Derek's taking his son by the shoulders and Stiles sags. 

“Face him.” He tells the teen. It's not a command, it's soft, an encouragement, which Stiles follows.

When his son faces him there are fangs in his mouth. His buzzed hair is growing longer, messy, is ears are forming into points and his eyes flash bright gold reflecting the light like a predator's would. He unfurls his handy so show a set of bloody claws that he'd been digging into his palms and amidst all that all John can think about is-

“Your hands, Stiles you hurt yourself, we need to-”

“No dad wait,” the teen interrupts, taking just one step to bring them together, John only then realises he's made his way inside the room. “They heal, I can heal real fast now, look.” He wipes his hands on his shirt and shows them to his father. There's nothing but fading scars on them, something that should've taken weeks to heal. For emphasis, Stiles nicks his own palm again with a claw -his kid has claws, Jesus- and John flinches at the sight of his only child getting injured but Stiles just holds his palm up for inspection and wipes the blood away with a thumb. John watches with morbid fascination as the skin knits together in front of his very eyes. 

“See?” Stiles says, “It's fine.” He has a bit of a lisp with all those teeth crowding his mouth, but they seem to be retracting now. The hair is going back to normal too, and the claws are no more. Only the eyes remain yellow. A reminder, despite his kid looking like himself again, that he's something else now. 

That thought doesn’t sit right with him, Stiles is still Stiles, and so he shifts his gaze to Derek to distract himself. The man is still standing in the same spot as before, watching them. “And you?” he demands. 

Derek blinks. “I'm human. I was born into a pack though.” The Hales, John thinks.

“He's been helping me figure all this out, dad. How to handle being this.” Stiles explains, gesturing at himself. 

“How did this happen?” That should probably have been his first question. Or maybe why Stiles hadn't told him sooner. 

“We think that the same ‘wolf who killed my sister bit him.” Derek explains and it clicks.

“The night you found the body.” 

It's directed at his son, who has the decency to at least look down in shame, but it doesn't last. Because a second later, he's looking back up at him and opening his mouth to argue. Derek thankfully cuts him off.

“How about we sit down and explain everything to you, sir. There's a lot to tell.” He gives Stiles a look and the teen sticks his tongue out at him. Derek rolls his eyes. “Would you like me to get you a beer or something? We might be here a while.” John recognises the peace offering for what it is and sighs. 

“There's whiskey in that cabinet over there, and ice is in the freezer. Help yourself as well, kid.” He instructs as he collapses into his chair. 

This is gonna be a long night.


End file.
